plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies (series)
The Plants vs. Zombies series are composed of many games with different game genres, all developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. On this series, there is two major factions which are constantly battling themselves, the plants and the zombies. On every game there is a person called Crazy Dave, which helps the player to stop the zombies and their leader Dr. Edgar Zomboss, the main antagonist of the series. Every game consists of many different game modes to increase the ways and fun to play. The series is also on a wide variety of platforms, from handheld consoles such as the DS, DSiWare to home consoles such as the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. On the main series composed of Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies 3 which follow the tower defense genre, the players need to use different plants provided to defend against the zombies, which are trying to invade the player's house to eat their brains. The series comprises of a myriad of plants, such as peashooting plants; lobbed-shot plants; defensive plants; etc, and each plant is unique due to their different abilities. The zombies also have a variety of special abilities. For example, they use roadcones and buckets to protect themselves, some can use items to jump over the plants, and the stronger zombies include Gargantuars and Giga-gargantuars. Starting from 2014, the Plants vs. Zombies series introduced its spin-off subseries. Garden Warfare revamped completely the game's formula, changing the tower defense style to a constantly online third person shooter where both plants and zombies can be controlled, with many similarities between them. This genre continues with the release of Garden Warfare 2 in 2016, where an offline mode was introduced. Here, the zombies have taken Suburbia, the neighbourhood the player lives in and transformed it into Zomburbia. Also in 2016, a new spin-off has been released. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes takes control of both plants and zombies on a card-collecting game against single-player opponents or real-time opponents from other parts of the world. Due to the prevalence of the Plants vs. Zombies series, a considerable amount of references/Easter eggs can be found in other media, visit this page for details. History 2009 *May 5th: Plants vs. Zombies, its Demo, and its Free Trial were released to Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X in North America. *September 23rd: The Web Version of Plants vs. Zombies was released to the PopCap website for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. *August 18th: A Physical version for Plants vs. Zombies was released to Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. 2010 *February 15th Plants vs. Zombies is released to iPhone and iPod Touch. *March 31st: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the iPad. *August 8th: The GOTY Edition of Plants vs. Zombies is released. *August 10th: The Physical version for the GOTY Edition of Plants vs. Zombies is released on the PC itself. *September 8th: Plants vs. Zombies is released to Xbox Live Arcade. 2011 *January 18th: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the Nintendo DS. *February 8th: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the PlayStation Network. *March 14th: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the Nintendo DSiWare. *May 31st: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the Android phone. *June 22nd: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the Windows phone. 2012 *February 22nd: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the PlayStation Vita. *May 28th: Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition is released in China for iOS and Android. *Unknown date in May: Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West was released in China for iOS and Android. *Unknown date: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the Nook. 2013 *January 30th: Plants vs. Zombies is released to the BlackBerry 10. *May 20th: Plants vs. Zombies Adventures was launched worldwide for Facebook users. *July 9th: Plants vs. Zombies 2 was released in Australia and New Zealand on iOS. *August 15th: Plants vs. Zombies 2 was released worldwide (except for China) on iOS. *September 12th: Plants vs. Zombies 2 was released in China on Android. *October 2nd: Plants vs. Zombies 2 was released in Australia and New Zealand on Android. *October 23rd: Plants vs. Zombies 2 was released worldwide on Android. *December 9th: A beta test of Plants vs. Zombies Online was released to the PC in China. 2014 *February 25th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was released for Xbox One and Xbox 360 in America. *February 28th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was released for Xbox One and Xbox 360 in Europe. *June 24th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was released for the PC worldwide except China. *July 3rd: A beta test of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars was released in China for the Android. *July 18th: Plants vs. Zombies Online was officially released in China for the PC. *August 14th: Another beta test of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars was released in China for the Android. *August 19th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was released for the PlayStation Network in America. *September 4th: Plants vs. Zombies: Magic Book was released in China for iOS. *September 11th: The final beta test of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars was released in China for the Android. *September 17th: Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars was officially released in China for iOS. *September 25th: Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars was officially released in China for the Android. *October 12th: Plants vs. Zombies Adventures shut down. *November 13th: A free version of Plants vs. Zombies was released for iOS and Android. *Unknown date: Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition was released in China 2015 *March 4th: ''Plants vs. Zombies Pinyin Adventure'' was released in China for iOS. *June 17th: ''Use Your Brainz EDU'' was released worldwide (except China) for the iPad. *Unknown date in September: ''Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition'' was shut down. 2016 *February 18th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 was released for EA/Origin Access users worldwide except China. *February 23th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 was released in America. *February 25th: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 was released in Europe. *March 10th: Plants vs. Zombies Heroes was released in Australia and New Zealand on Android and iOS. *October 18th: Plants vs. Zombies Heroes was released worldwide (except China) for Android and iOS. **''Plants vs. Zombies Stickers'' was released worldwide (except China) for the iPhone on that same day. *Unknown date in October: Plants vs. Zombies 2: Social Edition was shut down. 2017 *Unknown date in January: Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars was removed from the Chinese App Store, along with every other China-exclusive PopCap game except Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). 2018 *May 15th: QQ accounts that were registered after this date could no longer play Plants vs. Zombies Online. The game is also announced to have all the game servers and website shut down and removed on August 11, 2018. *August 11th: Plants vs. Zombies Online was shut down. 2019 *July 16: Plants vs. Zombies 3 was released for Android devices for pre-alpha testing. *September 4th: Founder's Edition of Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville is released. *September 30th: Worldwide release of Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. List of games Main series games Third-person shooters Spin-offs Chinese games Canceled games zh:植物大战僵尸（系列） Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)